Cien Estaciones
by angelmex
Summary: En cien estaciones o la vida se agota en suspiros o el amor aprende a revivirse en cada mirada compartida. [UA Medieval] Kacchako


BNHA le pertenece a Horikoshi-sensei

 _Espero y sea de su agrado._

CIEN ESTACIONES

…

Se sentía como si hubiesen pasado cien estaciones, cien estaciones que se escaparon en suaves suspiros, arrebatándole la vida al quien suspiraba al verla tan solo pasar.

Un suspiro, y ella seguía incauta de una vida que se escapaba por verla. Seguía su camino indiferente, sin saber que lentamente la vida del quien la observaba ir se agotaba en suspiros de total resignación, derrotado aun sin ofrecerle batalla.

Pasaban alegres los pardos ojos sin voltearlo a ver. Inocente, ella no sabía nada.

Consumiéndose por un cariño intruso, el propietario de los ojos escarlatas volvía su mirada al suelo, aquellos ojos pardos no volvían su atención hacia él, pero no importa cuantas veces se dicte a sí mismo que deje de observarla y lanzarle miradas fugaces por el rabillo de sus ojos, volvía nuevamente su atención a contemplarla, hipnotizado.

Cuando ella se percataba de aquella escurridiza mirada y volvía su atención hacia esos ojos que resplandecían una furiosa dulzura coloreada de rojo, ella sonreía al momento en que aquellos ojos que rehuían también a los de ella hacían un veloz contacto, y escurridizo ocultaba su fascinación entre sus manos. Todo ello parecía un encanto maldito, que lo dejaba mucho más hambriento de más furtivas miradas que le llenaban el pecho de desoladora esperanza.

Él no se lo diría a nadie, celoso del amor que no compartiría con nadie. Él no diría nada, sólo la observaría como si tuviese en las manos cien estaciones para quererla mucho más, pues sabía muy bien que ni en cien años ella miraría como él la miraba. Se callaría porque desde un inicio este incipiente calor de miles y desconocidas caricias jamás la alcanzarían, porque esta furiosa dulzura jamás tocaría las mejillas rosadas de la que tanto piensa y sueña.

Callaría lo suficiente, aun si sus ojos gritaran por un contacto íntimo de 2 flagrantes segundos.

Dos segundos retraducidos a cien estaciones de compasión sin nombre.

Aunque el nombre de la propietaria de aquellos ojos pardos sea proferido desde el silencio del cariño que calla, sus ojos carmesíes brotaban las palabras que su boca sangrará al impedir cualquier susurro.

Las palabras nunca dichas fluían en forma de suspiro caliente, el hilo de vapor que desaparecía en cuestión de segundos lo asfixiaban. Arqueando la espalda, la decadencia de un joven amor tocaba sus puertas, azotándolo contra la zozobra e incertidumbre, pero con una genuina y estúpida fe de que algún día ella lo querría. Pero por ahora, su amor no tenía un destino al cual llegar, su amor silenciado por los dientes que mutilaban sus falsas esperanzas de que un día ella lo mire perdida sin saber qué decir. Quería que ella lo amara, pero orgulloso y sin saber qué más hacer, se conformaba con el insípido sabor de unos labios que no se sabe a qué saben. Perdido en las pasiones que asolan al hombre que no se creía poder amar, Bakugou respiró resignado al volverla a ver pasar.

Un vacío abría su pecho, la resignación y la terquedad le dictaban que volviese la mirada otra vez para verla al menos por una última vez, y otra, otras más.

Contradictorio e insatisfecho, el salvaje de los fieros valles no sabía cómo apropiarse de un corazón. Cuando él deseaba algo, iba y lo tomaba, cuando el quería a alguien él no necesitaba hacer algo, ellos corrían a su lado, pero cuando él miraba tan perplejo la indiferencia inocente de aquella bruja se sabía perdido, hechizado por algún conjuro que lo hacían buscar su mirada cual perro apaleado por su dueño.

Indefenso, se sentía próximo a desfallecer por un ardiente deseo. Ardiente deseo que sus ojos se vuelvan a encontrar.

No pedía más, quería ver ese brillo arrebatador de suspiros, contemplar la dicha de amar sin ser correspondido. Apaleado de enervante cariño, buscaba esos ojos pardos como las estrellas en el cielo que guían a los marineros de nuevo a la tierra. Sentía como si aun perdido en el transcurso del tiempo, aquel mirar lo salvaría de un ciclo que siempre se repite, pero sin poder salir de aquel ciclo, él se conformaba con verla ir y regresar.

Suave contacto, ella le sonreía incrédula que una habitual expresión de su rostro le salvara de pasar cien estaciones de sombras.

Iluminaba y las cien estaciones cíclicas se convertían en verano. Tempestad y calor, el crujir de las ramas acompasadas por el cantar prosódico de las grandes aves que sobrevolaban sobre sus cabezas, dirigiéndose a un nuevo nicho para el frío de otoño y después invierno.

Por eso, con ella al lado, él se sabía acabado porque cuando él la miraba con violento cariño, febrilmente esperaba que ella le devolviese la mirada. Esperando solamente que ella lo mirara por escasos dos segundos. Sin amor o sin cariño, sólo que ella lo mirara a él por dos eternos segundos. Sólo a él y no al otro joven de ojos esmeralda, aquel joven no la miraba como Bakugou sí lo hacía.

Pero el joven salvaje de los fieros valles –donde los dragones habitan– estaba consciente que aquella mujer de hipnótico mirar se miraba igual de perdida que él cuando ella miraba al joven de esmeraldas orbes pasar. Aquel joven no sabía que ella lo miraba como Bakugou quería que ella lo mirara.

Mordiéndose los labios con sus colmillos, ¿qué ganaba él angustiándose por ella que por él mismo? Ella, aquella bruja, se lo tenía bien merecido: Sólo él podría verla justo como ella quiere que aquel imbécil la vea, ¿y cuando se dará cuenta? ¿Cuándo se percatará que los ojos escarlatas le gritaban exasperados un poco de atención? ¿Cuándo aquella mujer de nombre Ochako mirará con la misma entereza que Bakugou lo hace?

Para ello pueden pasar cien estaciones y mil años.

Derrotado por primera vez, el fuego de su pecho ardía mucho más. Encendido por el clamor de los ojos que furtivos lo miraban, Bakugou avivaba las llamas de la fogata, escuchando el crepitar de la madera ser devorada por el fuego, sintiéndose como una rama que se doblaba por el intenso cariño que un día de estos lo consumirían, ahogándolo en una pasión incontrolable pero poco honorable, y no era honorable porque qué sentido tiene amar a alguien que jamás volverá la mirada para consolar y devolver la misma pasión…

Era mejor quemarse juntos que quemarse por separado. Pero ese era su camino, ella no volvería la mirada hacia él con sutil cariño y él no le daría su calor sin recibir a cambio al menos otra sonrisa y una acaricia.

Miró al cielo, evitando la dirección de donde estaba ella, recostada en la hierba, a espaldas de las faldas de las montañas. No la quería ver y encontrarse con su mirada, contradictorio buscaba sólo verla en secreto porque si ella atrapaba observándola lo descubriría, leería sus ojos con el poder mágico que las brujas y las mujeres en general tenían. Si debía agonizar de amor quería hacerlo sin que nadie se enterase de su tragedia.

Amando en silencio, sus ojos como imán iban a su encuentro, observarla por un segundo más no estaba de más.

Sin embargo, la magia comenzaba cuando en aquellas furtivas miradas, ella se sentía observada y abrazándose a sí misma por el ímpetu de las miradas que le eran dirigidas; ella volvía los ojos hacia aquel bárbaro de ojos infectos de sangre que quemaban y provocaban en ella que sus mejillas ardieran, confusa por unos ojos que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Él la miraba y posaba sus ojos sobre su figura, su contorno, sus piernas, sus muslos y pecho, veía animoso sus pequeños labios y se detenía en su cuello, posaba su mirada en ella, obstinado, así que ella respondía confundida y con espanto, ¿qué podría querer de ella alguien como él?

Entonces, levantando el mentón y curveando sus cejas, ella le miraba de vuelta, atrapándolo en sus secretas miradas. Enfrentándolo con recta confusión, pues ella no leía las señales de pasión que escurrían de los poros del varón, no notaba que en el calor que emanaban los radiantes orbes rojizos mermaban con el profundo marrón, deteniendo consigo el avanzar del paso de las estaciones para el joven, colmando las ansias y haciéndolo atravesar un vórtice de vértigo implacable que podía durar cien estaciones de los más calurosos veranos. Todos ellos tempestuosos y muy agradables.

El contacto era breve, casi instantáneo, cuando sus ojos se encontraban las imágenes contenidas en los irises se volcaban en círculos furibundos, cual bestias indomesticables; los sentimientos del joven bárbaro encontraban en esos ojos pardos la puerta de su locura. Violento e insaciable, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver cómo ella lo miraba confundida.

Magia, mágico era cuando él le dirigía una secreta mirada pero ella ya lo esperaba curiosa, adivinando que él la buscaría.

Hipnotizante hechicería, el intimo contacto visual conjuraban ritos tontos de insípidas pasiones que desgarraban al más orgulloso de los hombres salvajes, mientras que los mantras del movimiento facial decían de más.

Él la amaba y en un ligero mirar, ella lo descubriría.

Sin embargo, ilusa y demasiado ingenua, sonreía para romper la incómoda atmosfera para así volver los ojos hacia el suelo, dispuesta a descansar cerca a la fogata que él había encendido expresamente para ella, aunque ello jamás se lo diría, pues aquella pequeña hechizara jamás lo sospecharía.

Habían iniciado una travesía los dos juntos y aquel escudero de esmeraldas ojos.

No obstante, seguía sin saber por qué se había unido a ellos, y aun si lo supiera, él aun no tenía certeza de por qué aún se mantenía al lado de este inútil escudero y aquella hechicera. Era claro que él no pintaba para nada en esta historia, él tenía una historia propia que contar, pero esta historia donde ella miraba con dicha al propietario de ojos verdes mientras que Bakugou la observaba a ella no le debería pertenecer ni debería formar parte de, sin embargo, ahora esta historia es tan suya como lo es de aquel romance entre el escudero y la bruja.

Era obvio que aun si recorriera el mundo mágico era porque la magia de la bruja embrutecía sus sentidos y pensamientos, llenándolos de sueños y deseos infructuosos, soñándola entre sus brazos, abierta y risueña en respuesta de cada una de sus rudas caricias. La soñaba desnuda en sus pieles de búfalo cercanas al rio negro, a su lado, brindándole el suficiente calor para poder sobrevivir a cien estaciones de duros inviernos. La imaginaba y deseaba sosteniendo a sus crías, era una hembra fuerte e igual de peligrosa que él. Él quería que ella fuera la mujer que cuidara de sus heridas cuando en los cien otoños se enfrentara contra las mandrágoras y los minotauros, la quería también para que lo acompañara en las crudas compañas para proteger el valle, siempre a su costado: no atrás ni adelante, la quería en el mismo lugar que él pisaba cual guerrera que era.

Y qué daría él, pues, si con una mirada le comunicara todos estos egoístas deseos, pero receloso y muy avergonzado de su corazón y amor, él no diría nada, huiría de ella cuando ésta la viera a los ojos por escasos dos segundos, porque en el tercer segundo ella se enteraría de este tosco cariño.

Ceñudo y torciendo la boca, él se ponía de pie y fingía ir de paseo al bosque donde las bestias más extrañas se escondían de tres forajidos. Sin embargo, con el pecho ahincado de una desbordante alegría, sus manos sudaban tanto que la empuñadura de su sable se resbalaba de su agarre, ansioso de saber si ella ya lo había descubierto. Echándose pesadamente sobre las setas, se recargaba en el cedro más cercano para así poder cerrar sus ojos cansados, descansando sus pesados parpados que por verla jamás pestañeaban.

Algún día, cualquiera de éstos, esa brujita lo descubriría.

Y ese día, él regresaría a su hogar, al valle donde los dragones lo criaron.

Regresaría con las manos, seguramente, llenas de gloria por sus victorias en esta campaña, pero con el corazón ahuecado y sus labios mojados de insípido cariño que jamás conocieron el blando destino de sus besos y el calor de sus redondas mejillas.

Aquella brujita jamás lo besaría como los aldeanos de estos pueblos "civilizados" hacen, pues él no sabía de muchas costumbres de estos pueblos pero la más extraña era esta de juntar la boca contra otra boca, acariciándose y mordiéndose los labios como muestra definitiva de afecto. Ellos lo llamaban _beso_ y él necesitaba intentarlo con ella, sólo con ella.

Exigía exclusividad, sí, no soportaba verla abrir la boquita para emitir el nombre de aquel escudero. No toleraba esa idea, pero al pasar meses de viaje juntos, él lentamente se estaba acostumbrando a compartirla aun cuando ella no le perteneciera.

Y, sí, trágica y hermosamente, él sólo la llamaba por su nombre, a veces la nombraba con un tonto pero tierno sobrenombre. Le gustaba era cara redondita, le gustaba esas mejillas siempre encendidas, esos grandes muslos y esa rechoncha cadera. Le gustaba gordita, alegre, llena de vida y fuerte. En su cultura _incivilizada_ las mujeres de grueso cuerpo eran las que siempre daban a luz fuertes hijos y, por tanto, las más codiciadas por los varones, sólo las mujeres igualmente fuertes podían dar a luz a los descendientes de los fuertes barbaros de los valles salvajes.

Pero, ah, cuánto divagaba con ella en mente. Si la noche fuese lo suficientemente larga, él podría divagar toda una vida junto a ella por más de mil estaciones.

Recobrando el sentido y sintiendo el frío en su desnudo torso, Bakugou volvía a la fogata y lo primero que hacía era volverla a ver, esta vez ella dormía plácidamente junto al fuego, murmurando algún conjuro entre sueños. Él sonreía a cambio, conmovido por la espontaneidad de esta bruja, y echándose lo más lejos posible de ella, pensaba con grata paciencia, atisbado de esperanza, que, si podía esperar cien estaciones, esperaría otras cien estaciones más para que ella se descubriera su sincero cariño.

Qué más daba, cien estaciones no eran casi nada para alguien que se conforma con una íntima pasión que se mueve en escurridizas miradas y que satisfacen instantáneamente a los hombres más soberbios y ambiciosos como él, envidiosos de hablar de su amor.

Egoísta, creía poder guardar su mortal secreto y vivir de él por más cien estaciones.

Por eso, en silencio, en una mirada que le dirigía veloz y a escondidas, avergonzado de que aquel escudero se diese cuenta, Bakugou le decía a su dulce brujita que esperaría desdichado mil estaciones por ella, pues la pasión revivía con el fragor de sus ojos chocando por casualidad, reviviendo la rancia pasión que jamás será contestada con el tacto de los besos de los habitantes de estas tierras ni con el violento tacto corporal del acto sexual de su pueblo natal.

Verse mutuamente a los ojos bastaba para hacerlo estallar contento de amor.

Con una o dos acaricias de las más tiernas miradas mantenía viva la pasión insaciable del más salvaje de los bárbaros.

Suspirò en franca resignación, sin darse cuenta que la vida se le agotaba en el pasar de las estaciones.

FIN

* * *

Sé que tengo muchos fics en proceso, pero tuve que escribir èste. Necesitaba. UA medieval porque no quería poner toda esta situación en el salón de clases, sì… no es una excusa del todo razonable pero… bueno, què se le va a hacer xD

¿Ustedes podrìan esperar cien estaciones (20 años) para ser noticeados? Bueno, como todo el amor se agota.

En fin, gracias por pasar a leer una desdichada historia de amor. ¡Cualquier observación, corrección, opinión o crítica y mano ayuda está bien recibida!

 _Nos vemos!_


End file.
